Collaborations
"Beyette" band members (marked with a "~" before their name) and an incomplete list of collaborators, both to the Beyette project and the Dustin Beyette project to date: 'LIST OF COLLABORATORS' *Josh Kanter - Guitarist/Songwriter, performing guitar on numerous tracks of upcoming Beyette album, “Growth ”, Kanter also performed guest guitar on Dustin Beyette ’s album “Noitatide ” on a track called “Thirteen ”. Dustin has produced and recorded numerous unreleased songs performed by Kanter *'Craig Lee' of "Ill-Gotten" and "4-Player Co-Op " - Bassist/Songwriter, performing bass on numerous tracks of the upcoming Beyette album, “Growth ” *''' Toddzilla/Todd Orcutt''' - Guitarist/Producer/Songwriter, performing guitar on numerous tracks of upcoming Beyette album, “Growth ” *'“Red Beard”/Mike Schermuly ' of Retro Grave (2008-2009) - Guitarist/Songwriter - Guest Guitarist on “Humble ” as co-creator of the hybrid guitar solo with Beyette, as well as majority of the guitar heard on the track, performing guitar on numerous tracks of upcoming Beyette album, “Growth ” *'Kat Stover' - Harmonica and backup vocals on some "Growth " songs *''' ~ Morgan Palmer''' - Bass Player, performed at 1st live show *'~ Mat White' - Guitar Player, performed at 1st live show *''' elsworth''' from headliner, Everysmithever (as guest DJ for 1st live show). Beyette instrumentally covered an Everysmithever song called “Crapsloptrashop ”, Beyette and Dustin Beyette songs are also said to be featured on a 2011 mixtape distributed by elsworth called “Bad Eggs” *'~ G Dubbs/ “Heat Music”/Gerard Paschal' - Rapping on “Nothing I Do ”, singing on “Still Afraid to Ask ”, performed guest vocals at 2nd live show. Beyette recorded numerous tracks in his studio for G Dubbs songs, whether they are released or not is not known. Beyette also produced a music video on YouTube with G Dubbs featuring fellow Boston-based rapper “The Infamous Kicko” called “The Way I Feel”, and as of 2011 had 480 views. Gerard was also going to be the DJ in same style that elsworth provided if certain parts were unable to be performed by musicians for a live show. So technically he was a member of Beyette the live band. Plus he would've sung and rapped his parts as they sounded on "Change (Album) ". Gerard's beats can be heard and purchased via his soundcloud . *''' ~ Nick Ridley'/”NICKtendo” - Guitarist/Solo Act, numerous collaborations on unreleased tracks, performed as guitarist at 2nd live show *'Jim Stefanilo''' - Produced and recorded “Faded on the Beach”, the guitar and vocal performance were completely written by Stefanilo, drums and synth and acoustic bass were programmed by Beyette, all audio was recorded not far from the fountain soda machine at 7-Eleven on 170 Brighton Ave on some night around November 12, 2008. The track was simultaneously a test for Image-Line’s Edison’s “deNoiser”. The lyrics were written on a napkin. The entire track was composed in very little time. *'~ James S. Lowry' - Guitarist/songwriter, co-wrote the structure to “Still Afraid to Ask ” as well as performed the clean electric guitar heard on the album version. Numerous collaborations on unreleased tracks, performed as bassist at 2nd live show *''' ~ Matt Awkward''' - Keyboardist/Solo Act, videographer of video of 1st live show, performed as keyboardist at 2nd live show *'~ Cornell Welch' - Drummer/Percussionist, Beyette produced an unreleased version of a Welch song, “Don’t Forget to Breathe” performed entirely by Welch, performed as percussionist of 2nd live show *'~ Tim Britting' - Bass Player, very few unreleased collaborations, Beyette designed a logo for a future Britting music project called “Don’t Take It Personal”. Vigorously practiced with Beyette and NICKtendo, for performance, but wasn’t featured in a live show *'~ Jake Pike' of Anna’s Ghost/Dead Man’s Clothes - Bassist, practiced with Beyette, but wasn't featured in a live show *'~ DJ Marc Beatham' - Arranged to be DJ for upcoming live shows, but wasn’t featured in a live show *~ Victor Velasquez - Arranged to be Drummer for upcoming live shows, but has instead enlisted for session drums on "Growth", not sure what happened with that but you gotta hear his drumming!! *~ Hanz Grether - Playing as Rhythm Guitarist (current) *~ Joshua Africa - Playing as Lead Guitarist (current) *'Farid Zarif' - Performing Percussion on "Growth" *'Andrew Walter' - Performing Guest Vocals on "Growth" *'Alex Kruse' - Performing Guest Vocals on "Growth" *'Brian Russell' - Performing Guest Vocals on "Growth" *'Paul Russo' - Performing Saxophone on "Growth", as well as performing for an upcoming special edition release of "Textures" 1 & 2 *'Samm Allen' - Performing Drums on "Growth" 'A PERSONAL MESSAGE FROM BEYETTE TO ALL COLLABORATORS' "A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ON THIS LIST!!! You all have been a big part of getting this dream off the ground and soaring with the birds!!! Each and every single one of you!! Thank you so so so much!!!" Category:People